


Vampirdižia - |Adrian Fahrenheit Ţepeş|

by nessaluznarmolanya



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series, 悪魔城ドラキュラX 月下の夜想曲 | Castlevania: Symphony of the Night
Genre: Castlevania - Freeform, Daemons, Family Feels, Father-Son Relationship, Monster - Freeform, Other, family relation, symphony of the night
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 10:03:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15928163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nessaluznarmolanya/pseuds/nessaluznarmolanya
Summary: ❝―Dhampiro, también llamados glog o sâbotnik en el folclore gitano y eslavo, en Rumania, Albania, Bulgaria y en general en la región de los Balcanes, es una criatura del género masculino o femenino, un híbrido entre vampiro y humano (también conocido como semi-vampiro) producto de la concepción de un vampiro con una mujer normal (también en viceversa), y es considerado como un efectivo cazador de vampiros.❞Adrian, a sus ocho años, empieza a entender que hay más que una dualidad dentro de él, hay una fuerza que no puede constreñir, pero la siente, la percibe en cada recoveco de su ser. Por tanto, el pequeño le demostrará a su padre que es capaz de entender su oscuridad, usando los métodos de su madre, ampliando su perspectiva a través del proceso de fotonastia de los girasoles.No se permiten copias ni adaptaciones de este one-shot Ⓒ





	Vampirdižia - |Adrian Fahrenheit Ţepeş|

* * *

**** **❝E pluribus unum❞**

* * *

 

     

_"Jamás me habían parecido las tumbas tan espectralmente blancas, jamás los cipreses y los tejos y los enebros se me habían antojado tanto la encarnación de la fúnebre melancolía, jamás los arboles y la hierba se habían agitado, ni habían susurrado de forma tan inquietante, jamás habían crujido las ramas tan misteriosamente, jamás el lejano aullido de los perros había transmitido un presagio tan lastimero a través de la noche."_

**B. Stoker**  (1897);  _Drácula_ ; cita sacada de la página 278.

* * *

**❝Et lux in tenebris Lucet❞**

* * *

     

 _Ahí estaba_... 

Sus ojos, dos abismos que retrataban dos gemas negruzcas; una respiración irregular que al exhalar era acompañada por un sonido hueco, un gruñido leonino casi inconsciente, consistente, que parecía hacer eco en cada esquina del lugar; sus pupilas dilatadas cuan felino que se agazapa para impulsarse sobre su presa, refractado por un iris enrojecido cuan luna de sangre despeñada entre los acantilados más escabrosos... 

 _Ahí estaba_... 

Su prueba más concreta, infalible; sus miedos convirtiéndose en una realidad elocuente. La metamorfosis de lo que no debería ser, de lo que jamás debía de saberse, ahí estaba. 

 _La cualidad de un monstruo, la completud de la estirpe que lo representaba_.

El niño no lo había notado, pero sus uñas habían crecido al igual que sus colmillos; su mano derecha tornó a un tono gris, dejando marcas de escamas que parecían de un ser no perteneciente a este mundo. Su cara se deformó levemente, un estallido que dejó a Vlad Drácula atónito ante aquella extraña nueva presencia, ante, incluso, el inminente cambio en el aura del pequeño.

El saliente de un monstruo, uno que había ignorado, uno que buscaba darse a conocer.

**. . .**

Flexionó la rodilla en trayectoria al suelo, exánime, en la desazón de ser capaz de percibir su corazón palpitando a cien veces por segundo, descifrando el golpe de adrenalina que se despuntaba hacia el torrente sanguíneo. Sus boqueadas eran insondables, quería darse el lujo de llenar sus pulmones ante el inminente salto sorpresivo. No se lo había esperado. Sus cabellos amarillentos se desplomaron frente a su rostro contrariado en una mueca de cansancio. No importaba si era un ser de sangre fría que se refugiaba en el hálito de la noche, podía jurar que, en esos momentos, logró sentir algo más dentro de sí, bajo cada capa de piel, en sus vías sanguíneas, en cada diástole y sístole. Su anatomía daba todas las señales de alarma, el calor que suponía experimentar ante la presión y la oscilación empezó a inundarlo desde la punta de sus perfectos cabellos dorados hasta las uñas de los pies.

Tomó bocanadas de aire para recuperarse. Un mascullar del estallido espasmódico para el indefenso; aliento que no esperaba tener que adquirir con aquel último movimiento de su contrincante.

Notó que su opuesto estaba siendo más duro que de costumbre. Los músculos de su cuello se habían tensado, sus ojos tornaron a un magenta más recóndito al hábito de la práctica y sus cejas se habían unido en el centro, contrayendo su frente, despótico, austero y demandante. No solamente tenía un educado dominio de la espada de mano y media, sino que podía pertrechar el campo de juego a su favor. Sabía usar artimañas para descolocar a sus rivales, hacerlos titubear, pasarlos por encima y dejarlos de rodillas en un parpadear.

Pudo advertir que de la mano derecha del maestro de turno chorreaba un líquido bermellón, uno que logró contrariarlo, que logró poner su capacidad en tela de juicio, que logró, en palabras más escuetas, humillarlo, herirlo. El movimiento había sido tan raudo que consiguió desgarrarle la mejilla en su intento por evadirlo, empero sus propiedades nigrománticas eran más eficaces y, en dos segundos, su tejido corporal empezó un precoz proceso de cicatrización, haciendo que su tez volviese a quedar como un mármol recién tallado. Si hubiese sido un humano completo su cabeza ya estaría rodando por el suelo.

Ese movimiento no estaba en el manual de práctica y, tras ver de lo que su predecesor era capaz, empezó a sentirse indefenso. Miedo, tal vez.

—Lento —reprendió su progenitor, ya sin miedo a demostrar su potestad sobre la práctica—, ¡de nuevo! —ordenó.

El niño de ocho años volvió a erguirse frente a su contrincante. Retomó a la posición inicial que había perdido en la defensiva de aquel último ataque. Su cerebro jugaba en contra, detonando la nube amorfa de pensamientos que había estallado.

<< _Ataca por izquierda, ataca por izquierda_ >>.

Distancia. Recuerda que es diestro con la espada, aunque su maestro siempre lo incita a usar ambas, por tanto, su mente ya ha asimilado las reglas básicas: pie derecho al frente, mano diestra a misma distancia de codo con respecto a rodilla, pie izquierdo formando un ángulo de noventa grados, mano izquierda resguardada tras la espalda.

<< _Defensa. Bloquea, esquiva y estocada. No es tan difícil_ >>.

Claro, si su padre no fuese un vampiro completo este juego de seguro sería más divertido. Cualquier espectador ya se hubiese aburrido.

—Sistemático y lerdo —orilló el gran  _vrolok_  cuando volvió a evadir el ataque del muchacho y propugnó una estocada ofensiva sobre la espalda del niño, rasgándole, levemente, la camisa—, las batallas reales no te darán tiempo a pensar en todos los movimientos, ¡concéntrate, Adrian!

El niño volvía, una y otra vez, a la posición estándar. Lo notable y, tal vez trascendente, que había logrado en el día era bloquear con sustanciales  _ochs_  los primeros ataques de su padre que, siendo honesto consigo mismo, fueron de los más suaves. Una guardia  _vom tag_ , sosteniendo su espada desde lo alto; luego, un corte  _oberhau_  lanzando un tajo de abajo hacia arriba desde la postura de la guardia; terminando con una defensa en su  _ochs_ , el mango sostenido hacia el costado derecho de su cabeza, con la punta del filo amenazando al contrincante.

Podía enumerar los ataques en su cabeza, como en aquel tratado de esgrima alemán (regalo de su progenitor), pero no había logrado acercarse a él para atacarlo ni a un milímetro de distancia. 

Aquello no dejaba de revolverle el estómago cuando la clase acabó. Nunca había logrado darle una estocada, ni siquiera un roce con la espada al gran vampiro, quien siempre volvía a la alcoba de su esposa antes del amanecer para saludarla. Llevaba más de cuatro años en su aprendizaje de esgrima y el único pecado que había cometido era su sistematicidad, quería seguir al pie de la letra todo lo que el libro de batallas decía.

Se sentía frustrado, aunque su inamovible retazo de facciones delicadas se lo impidiera. Por dentro hervía el ímpetu de lograrlo; la nube amorfa que buscaba formas de estudiar los movimientos de su padre para poder garantizarle una victoria ulterior. No podía quedarse de brazos cruzados, no podía dejar que eso lo desmotivase.

Pero, aquello era lo que menos le había preocupado o, al menos, logró ignorarlo cuando algo dentro de él, algo que parecía oculto, empezó a tomar las riendas. Lo sintió en ese momento, en ese maldito momento en que su rodilla estaba por tocar el suelo, cuando su padre había lanzado una ofensiva con sus garras para provocarlo; en ese momento, sus sentidos se dispararon y dentro de él algo tanteaba entre las sombras, paciente, taciturno. La muestra que pareció convencerlo de la presencia de su padre, la razón por la que él se había ofrecido como su tutor y no otra persona. Una prueba, la prueba de todas sus pesadillas...

Lo entendió allí; allí donde todo horror lo arrojó barranca abajo al abismo de su propia oscuridad, para encontrar a la bestia, a la verdadera bestia bajo su piel.

**. . .**

—No seas tan duro con él —replicaba Lisa con suavidad, acercándose a su esposo que miraba la última centella de bruma nocturna que pronto comparecería frente a los primero rayos del alba—. Es un niño.

—Es un ser de la noche como yo —objetó con negatividad. El ceño apretujado de su frente no había amainado, mucho menos después de la confidencia de Adrian, hacía unos meses atrás, y la prueba irrefutable que esa noche había iluminado sus ojos.

—Es  _tu_  hijo —le recordó ella con más preponderancia, enfatizando aquel determinativo que demarcaba una posesión particular, más personal y menos intrínseca. Ella siempre había sido paciente, había sido comprensiva con su amado, empero con su hijo era diferente.

Adrian había sido alguien que comprendió la palabra "ciencia" desde antes de empezar a caminar. Resultaba, hasta cierto punto, un ser extraño, aislado. Lisa nunca pudo entender sus primeros llantos, el que se alejara de ella porque soñaba que la asesinaba para tomar su sangre, o que alegara en convertirse en algo más grande, en algo que la destruiría. Buscaba, casi desesperada, la forma en que el muchacho se valiera de su naturaleza humana, porque alegar a poseerla no era suficiente, porque por más que le explicaran cien veces lo que significaba ser un "glog, sâbotnik o dhampiro", no estaba en los aparatos de experiencia y comprensión.

—Quiero que sea fuerte, su parte de naturaleza humana lo hace...

—¿Débil? —concluyó Lisa—, ya he escuchado eso antes y Adrian ha demostrado ser muchas cosas, pero nunca débil, Vlad.

La mujer no quería volver a tener esa discusión, ya que siempre acababa en lo mismo. La singular inconformidad de un padre que sobrexige a su único hijo, tal vez, por miedo al futuro, tal vez, porque quería que fuese un ser que al escuchar su nombre el mundo tiemble sin importar qué dicte su hibridación o, tal vez, para prevenirlo de algo más. Ella intentaba pasar ratos con él, resguardándolo del sol luego de dejarlo descansar por unas horas, enseñándole a tocar esa parte de piel de hombre sensitivo, más que de criatura, instruyendo en el significado de las cosas aunque sabía que lograr comprenderlo no fuese tan sencillo. Para Adrian todo era un manual que debía leer con atención, estudiar y entender, al menos, tenía esa oportunidad, nimia, pero la tenía.

Pobre pequeña alma sin cielo ni infierno, condenada a un purgatorio perenne cimentado sobre mármol, granito y eternidad. La comprensión se la daría el tiempo; ese que no existe; ese que no le pasa factura, ni lo condena; ese precio que el diablo puso a las ególatras cabezas que querían un poco de su poder: beber la sangre de la inmortalidad, un yugo de amargas existencias, vacías, recluidas, míseras en el sentir. La experiencia convenía, no un cúmulo de letras.

La sensibilidad que su madre le transmitía no podría añorarla más hasta la vez última que la vería quemándose en una hoguera junto a todas sus esperanzas para con la humanidad.

Tal vez, esa era la fuerza que su padre quería que él adquiriese, la de soportar esas adversidades, no sucumbir ante ellas, porque, al fin y al cabo, la propia vida era el único ápice. No se podía añorar a la muerte, no para ellos, más que aquella que se siente cuando el tiempo avanza.

¿Había otra clase de muerte más allá del mismo mísero tiempo? Tal vez, el burdo anhelo de macerarse con el final de las estaciones, llegando al desenlace de los siglos, hecho polvo o viendo el apocalipsis del que se alega en las sagradas escrituras. ¿Qué tendrá de atractivo eso?

—Yo siempre anhelé su coexistencia como humano, añoraba que fuese como uno. El mejor regalo para ti —alegó Vlad a su esposa—,  _per se_  ha sacado mis cualidades, aunque evoque comportamientos sobre tu linaje.

Había algo más, algo que al pequeño niño le preocupaba y solamente Vlad sabía, o, al menos, eso creía él.

—Es decir que seguirás con las clases de esgrima sin saber qué es lo que él quiere —se mostró escéptica.

—¿Qué sugieres? —preguntó Vlad aún en una entonación que denotaba estoicismo. Lisa jamás lograría que él le levantara la voz, con tantos siglos de practicar tan venerable virtud, la paciencia, aunque sus intenciones no fuesen la de contrariarlo.

—Que haga cosas de un niño humano de ocho años, que lo lleves contigo a uno de tus viajes, esas cosas —expuso Lisa como si ser un padre fuese una lista de cosas que debería hacer antes de morir, si es que la opción de mortalidad estuviese disponible. A veces olvidaba que los niños a los ocho años ya tenían deberes que cumplir. 

—Pasamos mucho tiempo juntos —se excusó Vlad, buscando en su mente algún día que no haya pasado con él, más que aquellos en donde él se marchaba de viaje.

—Estar toda la noche encerrados en la biblioteca haciendo que devore libros, no es una gran forma de pasar el tiempo padre e hijo, ¿no crees? —se rió ahora Lisa ante la defensiva que había tomado su esposo.

Realmente, el gran noble quedaba sorprendido cuando escuchaba hablar a su esposa, algo que no amainaba el hecho de que estuviese un poco molesta. Aunque, no podía culparlo, ambos eran primerizos, tanto ella como él; pero siempre se había juzgado a la mujer de saber cómo criar a un niño desde antes de nacer, en las excepciones de hijos  _sui generis_ como lo era Adrian; para un vampiro aquello no estaba en su lista de cosas por pensar, siendo que llevaba varios cientos de años en la tierra.

—También, salimos a cazar —replicó su esposo ante la mirada de su esposa, quien no parecía estar discutiendo sobre actividades rutinarias, sino, más bien, algo que pueda sacar al pequeño de la rutina.

—Vlad... —se rió ella.

—¿Quieres que hagamos cosas de humanos? —cuestionó Vlad acercándose a ella, acariciando delicadamente la mejilla de la mujer, terminando con un suave tacto a sus cabellos, acomodándolos detrás de su oreja derecha.

—¿Por qué no le enseñas el jardín? —propuso con suavidad en un tono por demás cariñoso, depositando un leve beso sobre los labios de su amado, advirtiendo, al mismo tiempo, que, para Vlad, podría ser un poco chocante tener más reciprocidad paternal como la que ya poseía con su hijo, o, al menos, más de la que él creía que debía de tener—. La otra noche me preguntó sobre los girasoles, muéstrale cómo se cierran al anochecer y cómo florecen a la luz del día —planteó sin preámbulos, como si fuera la tarea más sencilla del mundo, como si le dijera que realizara un quehacer matutino—, eso no hará que se distraigan de sus demás quehaceres, ¿o sí? 

La gracia que dejaba al descubierto con cada una de sus palabras era algo que Vlad detectó al instante, con una ceja levantada tal y como la primera vez que la conoció y le propuso caminar como hombre por las grandes extensiones de Europa. No había perdido el carisma con el que la conoció, ni esa mirada que lograba persuadirlo. La escrutó con circunspección, pero, finalmente, accedió. Debían estar en el jardín a primera hora antes de caer la noche y, al alba, posterior al terminar con su caza, para poder presenciar aquel proceso de fotonastia por el cual Lisa quería que Adrian estuviese al tanto de ver.

—Sabes que él hará preguntas —su voz rauda sonaba a como si no estuviese preparado para responder.

—Solamente, llévalo al jardín —insistió ella con una sonrisa.

Vlad analizó ese último quiebre de conversación con meticulosidad. Su esposa no era pretensiosa a la hora de guardar secretos, pero el aura de Lisa se le antojaba ineludiblemente sibilina. No tardó en procesar posibles opciones dentro del catálogo de habilidades en su hijo, aunque no podía entender a qué se referiría. Tendría que esperar hasta las primeras horas en donde el crepúsculo se ocultaba en el horizonte.

**. . .**

—Nunca venimos a los jardines a esta hora —observó Adrian, poniendo parte de sus sentidos en alerta, persiguiendo con su mirada a los murciélagos que se movían inquietos entre los recovecos, esperando el momento en que el último rayo agonice en el horizonte para salir a cazar.

—Adrian... —inició su padre hablando para romper la atmósfera que hubiese podido propagar la incomodidad, pero, como ambos eran criaturas de sangre fría, eso no parecía darse en menores términos de importancia—, ¿te gustan tus clases de esgrima? —no necesitó de mucho esfuerzo para sonar sereno, no le hacía falta, sabía cómo tantear el terreno para iniciar con el tema.

Su hijo prolongó la elipsis, como si rumiara una respuesta cautelosa. Supo, a primeras buenas, que la pregunta venía desde ese último encuentro de esgrima, ese último zarpazo que lo tomó desprevenido, sacándolo de sí, obligándolo a mantener una guardia alta ante el inminente peligro que logró sentir, ante la línea que su padre transgredió. 

Vlad, por otro lado, no buscaba alimentar su curiosidad, pero no pudo evitar sentirse inquieto ante la mirada de su hijo; desde sus cinco años no había notado rasgo que marcara emotividad o algo que lo caracterizara con esa parte humana que, supuestamente, poseía. Se recordaba, mucho antes de conocer a Lisa, en los ojos color ámbar de su pequeño; herméticos, insípidos, famélicos. Era más factible ver una roca llorar que a su hijo hacer una mueca.

El jardín zigzagueaba por los matorrales que le daban un toque tétrico al lugar, los árboles desnudos sostenían las últimas hojas maceradas que el otoño no había podido arrancar, sin embargo, el invierno no tardaría en llegar. El verde de los arbustos conservaba su gracia; el musgo, los hongos y el moho adornaban las fuentes y arquitecturas barrocas del jardín, un contraste que se podría definir más excéntrico y menos tecnológico. A Vlad solía agradarle el decorado aunque ya no pasase tiempo admirando el resquebrajar de sus muros; ahora, solamente, se limitaba a sus juguetes dentro de casa, cuidar a Lisa y, por si fuera poco, pasar tiempo con su hijo.

—Quieres que luche como hombre, ¿por qué? —cuestionó el pequeño. Ese fue un pensamiento que ya venía tomando forma desde hacía varios años atrás.

—¿No lo eres, acaso? —la pregunta se respondía con otra, para que la reflexión sacara a luz lo que desde un principio los había llevado al jardín.

Adrian infló sus pulmones con una profunda inspiración, siguiendo la ruta que trazaban los murciélagos que se escabullían como nubes negruzcas sobre sus cabezas; el ocaso aún despuntaba rayos de luminiscencia que pintaban las nubes de un ligero bermellón. Pero, no fue hasta que llegaron a la plantación de girasoles que supo cómo avanzar hacia su padre.

Se sentaron a la sombra, esperando a que la magia ocurriera, esperando a que algo los asole. No tardó el cielo en ocultar los últimos rayos de luz, abandonando todo recoveco y hendidura.

—Quieres que me oculte —afirmó el niño luego de unos minutos, (tal vez, luego de horas, ya que si había algo que ambos ignoraban, era el paso del tiempo), notando que algunos de los capullos de los girasoles se cerraban frente al proceso de fotonastia—, de mi verdadera forma.

Girasol, giran en torno al sol, oculta su brillo de la oscuridad porque sabe que ella podría destruirla.

Vlad entendió en ese momento porqué estaban allí. Lisa ya lo sabía, Lisa lo había sabido siempre. Adrian jamás ocultaría nada a su madre, aunque ya hubiese empezado a guardar sus secretos; mas, para una madre, su hijo era un libro abierto por mucho que las facciones de su pequeño revelasen tan poco.

—Piensas que no soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para manejarlo —afirmó él, sacando todas sus hipótesis desde la intención quieta, una pragmática elocuente, que no había tomado a su padre por sorpresa—, yo temo lo mismo, padre —convino con aquella expresión.

Algunos girasoles murieron en ese último haz de luz que desprendieron sus capullos, mientras que otros buscaron resguardarse de la noche, de los murciélagos y los seres como ellos. Vlad entendió que la metáfora que quería lograr perseverar era la errónea, quería demarcar que la potestad de la voluntad podía sobrepasar todo anhelo nocturno. Buscaba que el girasol se cerrara para siempre de la oscuridad, buscaba que se ocultara de la noche y renaciera en el día, pero eso era algo que no le concernía y, ahora, con la bestia que dormía bajo la piel del niño, ¿cómo ignorarla?, ¿había forma de ignorarla?, ¿cómo pensar en un capullo abriéndose a la luz del día?

—Confío en tu otra mitad, hijo —aceptó Vlad—, si tu madre ha podido domar parte de lo que he sido, tú podrás dominar esa parte de ti. Mas debes aprender a aceptar que siempre estará allí.

—¿Es por eso que has sido duro en el entrenamiento? —cuestionó el muchacho con más confianza.

—La única razón por la que me planteé como tu tutor era para comprobarlo por mí mismo —confesó el vrolok—. Tus pesadillas no eran una coincidencia. Pese a que no tengas el mismo apetito que tu moribundo padre, tu esencia no es disímil a la mía.

Adrian quedó unos minutos pensativo, analizando cada palabra, tanto como a su enigma interno e intentando armar su propio rompecabezas en su mente. Las intenciones de su padre no eran tan confusas, se podían entrever, incluso, en aquel extraño halo de luna llena: quería saber si su hijo era capaz de manejarlo, si era capaz de dejar salir a la bestia o mantenerla en las sombras.

—Lo dejaré macerarse tal como a esos girasoles —reflexionó insípido, como alguien que no quiere verse en un espejo porque odia el atuendo que lleva puesto.

Pero, la promesa sobre una eutanasia nocturna no se podía mantener más que hasta el despuntar del alba, cuando la ponzoñosa imagen de las flores marcara un nuevo nacimiento. Porque Adrian entenderá que no siempre podrá recurrir a la indiferencia, a la ignorancia sobre su ambivalencia, mas no se hablará del tema, no se presionará el sangrado de la herida; no obstante, tampoco se le dará la absolución divina a alguien que no tiene condena mortuoria.

**. . .**

No sería hasta ese momento, en donde volvería a recordarse con la rodilla flexionada y su aire escaseando, ya no en un juego de trivialidades, ya no en una absurda práctica de esgrima, sino en la verdadera pelea, en la verdadera disputa sobre la humanidad, en esa lucha que su padre estaría ansioso por probar su potestad, solamente, para destruir con sus propias manos lo único bueno que le recordaba a su esposa. Un cólera por el que la tierra estaba condenada. 

No sería hasta ese momento, en donde la muerte esperaba por uno de ellos, porque no estaba dispuesta a irse sin la cabeza de uno; porque no sería hasta ese momento en que, Adrian,  _mejor conocido como Alucard_ , la viva metáfora del héroe funesto condenado a la eternidad, percibiera que sus sentidos lo abandonaban para convertirse en esa bestia a la que condenó al oscurantismo... En ese ser del que había estado oculto, casi toda su vida. 

El capullo no iba a esperar otro amanecer, en cuanto la herida empiece a segregar parte de su vida, en cuanto la presión vuelva a puntear sobre la médula espinal, en cuanto el aliento exánime de vitalidad lo abandonara, allí estará la bestia, ultrajando su piel, curtiéndola, ciñéndola, dejándola al borde del infierno al cual pertenecería por el resto de la eternidad.

—Vamos, Adrian, demuéstrale a tu padre de qué estás hecho...

Y tras aquel último zarpazo,  _la oscuridad_...

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> **Glosario:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> vrolok: vampiro en término eslovaco.
> 
> vom tag, ochs, oberhau: términos de esgrima alemana. Tradición alemana de Liechtenauer.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **N. de autor:**
> 
>  
> 
> La verdad es que no sé si, realmente, logré el cometido que esperaba. Pero, bueno, solamente ansío que algo hayan entendido. 
> 
> La idea del one-shot era presentar la disputa de Vlad y Adrian con respecto a la forma original del dhampiro. 
> 
> Alucard, para el que no lo sabe, tiene una "forma original" que hereda de su padre (esto va más basado en los juegos, pero uno puede hacer ensalada de frutas si tiene ganas xDDD)
> 
> So, desde mi opinión, Alucard es más vampiro que humano (si comparamos su ambivalencia), la parte humana se la concedo por su intención de "salvación a la humanidad" y por la "sensibilidad" que denota hacia su madre, porque por lo demás, es un puto témpano de hielo. 
> 
> Nunca se alega de esa naturaleza de "monstruo" como tiene su padre, ya que él nunca la utiliza. Se dice que él no quiere mostrarse como su padre y, bueno, ese es el punto por el que hice este one-shot. El final queda para mera especulación del lector xDDD
> 
> El capricho de presentar el tema de la fotonastia era para explicar, en parte, no solamente el hecho de que la flor se cierre o se abra dependiendo de la luz del sol, sino por el hecho de que algunas mueren en la oscuridad, presentando así el anhelo de Adrian y lo que realmente es.
> 
> Otra cosa, con el tema de que ambos pasen tiempo juntos, siempre creí que Vlad tenía tanta cercanía a su pequeño como su madre, así que, lo dejé fluir como lo vi en mi cabeza. No los siento tan distantes, aunque tampoco los veo a los abrazos xDD También, otro eco aclaratorio, es el tema de que Alucard se muestra un poco más avanzado que un humano promedio, lo veo más propenso a aprender cosas más complicadas que un niño normal de su misma edad, por eso notarán que en ciertas partes se lo denota más maduro (pura especulación mía que a nadie molesta xDDD). 
> 
> ¡Espero que les haya gustado!
> 
> ¡Saludos!


End file.
